The present invention is directed toward an organizer and more particularly, toward a portable organizer which includes a variety of holders which secure various personal organizational items within the organizer including an adjustable clamp which can grip a personal data assistant device.
People today are traveling or are on the road on a daily basis for work or pleasure and are away from their office or home more frequently. As a result, they often find themselves carrying more and more personal and organizational items, such as business cards, credit cards, notebooks, writing implements, and calendars with them. A common way to carry such items is by way of an organizer or portfolio. Typically, an organizer includes a foldable case with a zipper. Within the case are pockets, straps, or other storage compartments so that notebooks, writing implements, and the like may be carried therein. The problem with such cases, however, is that they are not capable of holding devices such as cellular phones and personal data assistant devices which are commonly used today.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,553 to Dorsam discloses a briefcase organizer. This device includes a briefcase with cases where each case is essentially a tray of compartments for housing various organizational items such as a stapler, scissors, paper clips, a ruler, etc. The compartments of each tray have a common lid. This organizer, however, would not be suitable for securing a cellular phone or personal data assistant device which should be securely held in place.
A need exists for a portable, compact organizer which is able to securely store a wide variety of organizational items as well as modern conveniences such as personal data assistant devices and cellular phones.